A lipstick case is used to accommodate a lipstick. Conventionally, the lipstick case is designed to extract the lipstick when using the lipstick, and to retract the lipstick when it is no longer in use. Generally, the lipstick case is designed to have a compact size for the purpose of ease of carry. The tiny size, however, makes it difficult for the user to grip the lipstick case while using it.
This Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.